


wrapped around her finger

by asael



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: Marianne desperately wants just one thing, and Hilda is going to make sure that she earns it.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	wrapped around her finger

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to contribute to Marihilda NSFW Week! I hope you enjoy!

“There you go,” Hilda said, a catch in her voice as her head fell against the pillow. She raised her hips and spread her legs wider, encouraging. “Good girl.”

Marianne flushed at the praise, felt it go through her like a thunderbolt. It was always like that. It had embarrassed her at first, her physical response to something as simple as praise. She was still a little embarrassed by it, but when it was Hilda somehow it was all right.

It was good, in fact. Good enough that Marianne had to struggle to keep her mind off her own desires and on what she was doing.

Surprising, really, when ‘what she was doing’ involved burying her face in Hilda’s cunt and eating her out until she was satisfied.

Hilda had already come twice, and Marianne’s lips and chin were wet with her juices. Hilda raised her hips again, pressing up against Marianne, and Marianne obediently laved her tongue over Hilda’s clit, drawing a gasp from her.

“Oh, goddess,” Hilda said, “your _tongue_ , Marianne. Come on, sweetheart, I’m so close. If you make me come again, I’ll think about letting it be your turn.”

There was a ragged edge to Hilda’s voice that spoke to the truth of her words, and the sound of it thrummed through Marianne’s body. She licked Hilda hungrily, tasting her sweetness, unsure whether she wanted the pleasure of getting Hilda off more than the satisfaction of finally, _finally_ getting to come.

She’d needed it for hours - ever since Hilda had cornered her before their strategy meeting. They wouldn’t be marching for another week, but Claude had new intel that he’d wanted to pass on. Marianne had been thinking about that and nothing else - at least until Hilda reached out, caught hold of her wrist, and pulled her into an empty office.

Anyone could have been passing by, but Hilda didn’t care, and with the door closed and Hilda pressed against her, Marianne found it surprisingly hard to care either. Hilda had kissed her with a demanding passion, had hitched up her skirts just enough to slide a hand under them.

She’d fingered Marianne until Marianne was dripping wet, flushed and gasping against Hilda’s lips as they kissed. She’d been unable to do anything else, legs shaking, barely strong enough to hold her up. She’d been close - _so_ close - and then Hilda had pulled her hand away and stepped back. 

She’d smiled at Marianne, who must have looked a complete mess. Hilda seemed pleased, and as Marianne watched in mingled arousal and amazement, she’d licked the wetness off her fingers.

“We’ll be late for the meeting if we take too much longer,” Hilda said. “And you know Claude will notice, and he’ll say something about it, and it’ll be so annoying. We’d better get going.”

All Marianne could do was breathe and try to stay standing. She’d still felt little shocks of pleasure through her body, and the wetness between her legs was hard to ignore. Her whole body felt alive with need, and part of her wanted to reach down and finish what Hilda had started, no matter how late it would make her.

But then Hilda leaned in, kissed her, and said, “Be a good girl, okay? You don’t get to come until I say so.”

She said it playfully, with a little smile, and Marianne had flushed. This wasn’t the first time they’d played a game like this. They both liked it - Hilda liked teasing her, liked seeing Marianne gasp and whimper and beg. And Marianne liked being under Hilda’s control, obeying her, pleasing her.

She’d been shocked when she realized how much she liked it. Marianne had never dreamed of that - games of power and pleasure, desire and submission. But she’d never dreamed of anyone like Hilda, either, anyone who would take such pleasure in, well - _her_. Hilda played these games because she liked them, but she played them because she knew that Marianne liked them too, even if she had a much harder time admitting it.

So Marianne had kissed her back with a hint of desperation and tried to calm her hard-beating heart. She could be good for Hilda. She _wanted_ to be good for Hilda. “Yes,” she said, voice a little shaky. “I’ll be good.”

Really, she didn’t have any other choice. The meeting began in a matter of moments, and as much as Marianne might want to bring herself relief, the idea of entering the meeting late and having everyone stare at her was mortifying. All the more so because Hilda, at least, would know exactly what she’d been doing.

Hilda smiled at her, cupping Marianne’s breast with her hand, running her thumb over Marianne’s nipple. Even through layers of fabric, Marianne could feel it, and she shivered. “You’re such a sweetie.”

Then she’d pulled away, taking her warmth and her wicked smiles with her.

The meeting was agony. If Marianne had a little more control over her thoughts and her body, it might not have been - she might have been able to put the encounter with Hilda aside and focus on planning for their army to march out. Surely other people could do that. But Marianne’s thoughts circled around Hilda’s lips, her fingers, the satisfied look when she’d licked Marianne off of them. What they might do after this, if she was good.

She sat still and tried to look attentive as her underthings dampened. It was ridiculous, the way she felt like everyone could look at her and see how wet she was. Like they could see her thoughts about Hilda all over her face. Of course they couldn’t. They had no idea.

If only she’d been allowed to come before the meeting. It was delicious agony, sitting there and thinking about that, especially when Hilda caught her eyes and smiled.

Luckily, Marianne didn’t often talk at those meetings. She would speak up if there was something important, of course, but the rest of the Golden Deer were used to her quiet observation. And that was for the best this time, because she couldn’t think about anything but Hilda.

She thought about the press of Hilda’s lips against hers, the warmth of their bodies together. Hilda’s fingers pressing inside her, Hilda’s breasts - 

It was impossible to focus. But she knew this game, and she knew that she wanted it too. She wanted to need Hilda, wanted to wait, wanted to be shivering on the edge for as long as possible. Because then it would be so much better, so much more intense. Then she would know that she’d earned it.

That was how she’d ended up there, in Hilda’s room, kneeling between her legs. They were both naked - it had taken only moments. As soon as they’d stepped into Hilda’s room, as soon as they’d had a door between themselves and the rest of the world, nothing else had mattered. Hilda had surged up to kiss her again, had slid her hands over Marianne’s breasts, and then before either of them could think, they were disrobing.

Well, before Marianne could think. Hilda always seemed to have her mind on something, and sometimes that was Marianne, and _that_ \- oh, that was really intoxicating.

Their clothes crumpled on the floor, they found their way to the bed without hesitation. Some part of Marianne wanted to hold back, some part that had been ingrained since childhood told her to pick everything up, fold it, make the room neat and tidy. But she didn’t care. Not with Hilda there, all soft skin and smooth curves, kissing her and setting her body alight. 

It had never really stopped. She’d calmed down a bit over the course of the meeting, but some part of Marianne had always been thinking about Hilda, thinking about _this_ , wanting it with a fire that was impossible to truly ignore. 

And so the moment Hilda kissed her, it all came to life again.

They collapsed on the bed, kissing and touching, and Hilda slid her hand between Marianne’s legs, feeling the wetness there. 

Hilda made a pleased noise, and let her fingers explore up Marianne’s thighs, as if it were her right. “Look at you. So wet for me, I love how much you want it, Marianne.” She lowered her head and took one of Marianne’s nipples between her lips, sucking gently, flicking it with her tongue. Marianne gasped and bucked against Hilda’s fingers, wanting more so badly, but of course Hilda pulled them away.

And Marianne, embarrassingly, loved it.

“I said you had to be good, remember?” Hilda smiled at her. She’d let Marianne’s nipple fall from her mouth but she was still close enough to tease it, and she did, flicking her tongue over it with enough force to make Marianne gasp. “So you’re going to make me come first, and then we’ll see.”

There was no part of Marianne that wanted to say no. Not for a moment, not even a little. So of course she’d done her best.

She’d eaten Hilda out, hungrily, unable to feel the shame she knew she ought to. Or maybe not - Hilda was always telling her that it was all right to want things, it was all right to indulge. Marianne tried, she always did, but she could never quite let her inhibitions fall away without help. But when Hilda took that control from her, when she told Marianne what to do, it was easy.

Hilda had been keyed up too. It hadn’t taken long for Marianne to bring her gasping to the edge, but after she’d come, she only smiled and said, “One more time, sweetheart.” And so Marianne had lowered her head gladly, pressed her fingers back into Hilda’s warm heat, and brought her off again.

After the second time, Hilda had pulled her close, kissed her and played with her. She’d cupped Marianne’s breasts, teased her nipples, ran clever fingers up her sides. But she hadn’t gone near Marianne’s core, that wet heat, she hadn’t given Marianne what she so badly craved. She’d only teased her into even more aching need, and when Marianne had been reduced to hardly more than needy whimpers, she’d laughed and pulled away.

“We’re not done yet,” she’d said, and spread her legs.

And now they were here, Marianne’s tongue hard at work, buried in Hilda’s slick folds. Hilda’s hand tangled in her hair, already messy from where Hilda had run fingers through it before, teasing wisps from Marianne’s braids and disarranging it so there could be no pretending that something else had been happening in this room. 

Marianne’s body coursed with need, but she made no move to touch herself. She wouldn’t come until Hilda let her, until Hilda made it happen, and the anticipation of that - the release that giving up control gave her - was almost as good as coming would be.

Almost.

She had to earn it, and so she did. Two fingers slid into Hilda easily, her warm inner walls clutching at them. Then three, and Marianne drew a cry of pleasure from Hilda as she began to fuck her in time with the lapping of Marianne’s tongue against her clit. She wasn’t teasing, wasn’t rough either - she was only determined and intent. There was nothing Marianne wanted more in the world than to make Hilda come again.

Hilda was clutching at the bedsheets, at her hair. She was moving her hips, fucking herself on Marianne’s fingers, arching into her tongue. Her cries were wordless now, and Marianne knew that meant she was close. She pressed one more finger into Hilda, glorying in the stretch, the way Hilda’s body welcomed her, and that was enough. Hilda came with a cry, body arching, breasts heaving.

As Hilda caught her breath, Marianne sat back, obedient and eager. She _wanted_ , she wanted so badly, but had she earned it? That was for Hilda to decide. She had to suppress a shiver at the mere idea of Hilda’s hands on her. She knew that it would be easy, that after wanting for so long it wouldn’t take much, but she also knew that Hilda would want to have her fun with it.

She looked forward to all of it. Every second.

Below her on the bed, Hilda stretched luxuriously. Her smile was as pleased as a cat’s, her satisfaction clear in every lazy move she made. “Mm… that was so good, Marianne.” She sat up, reaching out to run her fingernails down Marianne’s cheek, brushing a thumb across lips that were still wet with Hilda’s fluids. “You made me feel so good.”

Marianne felt that familiar flush of warmth, that pleasure she felt every time Hilda said something like that. If they were among others, it would only make her blush - but here, in the privacy of their bed, it did far more than that. She shifted, her own arousal making it hard to stay still, and Hilda’s smile grew.

“I’m glad no one else knows how good you are with your tongue. And your lips… and your fingers.” Hilda’s fingers traced a line lower, down Marianne’s jawline and along her neck, over her collarbone, until Hilda could slide them over the curve of Marianne’s breasts. “I’m such a lucky girl.”

“Hilda…” Marianne said, and she was blushing now, she couldn’t help it. Hilda knew what it did to her to hear things like that, and she always took advantage of it.

“What?” Hilda said, pouting at her. “I’m not supposed to tell you how good you were? How I was thinking about what we’d do when I got you alone all through that meeting? I’m not supposed to tell you you’re beautiful, or that you’ve been such a good girl that I can’t wait to make you scream?”

It was too much. Marianne wanted to hide her face in her hands, but when she brought them up Hilda caught her wrists, and leaned in, and kissed her.

Hilda liked to pretend to be fastidious around the others. She’d wrinkle her nose at a bit of mud on her boots, go on long complaints about some blood in her hair after a battle. But they’d all seen her fight, they’d all seen how she didn’t flinch from the worst of things. And Marianne had seen so much more. Hilda never hesitated to taste herself on Marianne’s lips - if anything, she seemed to enjoy it, kissing with a hungry sweetness that left Marianne breathless.

But then, so much of what Hilda did left Marianne breathless.

“Lie back, sweetheart,” Hilda said. “It’s your turn.”

Finally. Marianne didn’t hesitate - she couldn’t have if she’d wanted to. She was so eager for this, her body needing the release so badly. She could have done it herself, of course, she could have at any time, Hilda would only have laughed and teased her a little. But this was better. This was always so much better.

She surged forward to kiss Hilda again, and then moved so that they switched places, Marianne’s body resting in the warm depression Hilda’s had been in moments before. Hilda laughed at her eagerness, but for once Marianne couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed. She was eager, and she wanted this so badly.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Hilda said, making her way up Marianne’s body. She moved slowly, trailing her fingers along Marianne’s skin, pressing gentle kisses as she went. The inside of her knee, her thigh, the curve of her hipbone. She didn’t venture near the cleft of Marianne’s legs, leaving her aching need alone, teasing Marianne just as she had for hours. “So patient and so generous. Look at you now, all gorgeous and laid out for me.”

She moved higher, tracing lines along Marianne’s ribs. When Hilda’s mouth finally fastened over one of Marianne’s nipples, teeth dragging across the skin just enough to send a spike of pleasure through her, Marianne could not stop herself from crying out. Hilda sucked gently and then let Marianne’s breast slide from her lips, smiling with no small amount of delight.

“I’ve always loved how responsive you are, you know.” Hilda was hovering above Marianne now, close enough to kiss, though she didn’t. She only looked at Marianne like she wanted to eat her up. “The sounds you make are incredible.”

“Hilda,” Marianne said, flushing hard. Even now, in the middle of this, even though she’d thought similar things about the sounds _Hilda_ made, hearing something like that said aloud was almost too much.

“What?” Hilda said, with that same pouting look. “I’m not allowed to tell you that hearing you moan my name is my favorite sound either? If only you could see yourself the way I see you, Mari. Sweetheart. You’re the most beautiful thing in the world.”

And then Hilda crawled down Marianne’s body and finally, finally touched her where she so desperately needed it.

Though moments before Hilda had been teasing, though her words had been sweet and light, her actions were something else entirely. She knew how much Marianne needed this, how she’d wanted to come for hours, how Hilda had teased her to the brink over and over again. She wasn’t teasing now, and she made that clear.

Two fingers slid into Marianne, her body welcoming them, and the sudden sensation made her moan. She arched, as if to fuck herself on Hilda’s fingers, but Hilda - always so much stronger than she pretended - easily pressed Marianne’s hips back into the sheets, holding her down. Then she bent down, and all of a sudden her mouth was on Marianne’s pussy, her lips and tongue sending new, shocking waves of pleasure through Marianne. 

She was relentless, tonguing at Marianne’s clit and fucking her with those clever fingers, no longer giving her any time to collect herself. After hours of wanting, hours of waiting, Marianne had no chance of standing up to such an assault. She came suddenly and without warning, a cry ripping itself from her throat as pleasure crashed through her.

Even as she was gasping and trying to gather herself, Hilda didn’t stop. She knew exactly what to do, licking and fucking and touching until Marianne found herself coming again, her fingers clutching at the sheets.

“Ahh - ah, Goddess, _Hilda_ -”

It was so good, so intense that Marianne lost track of the world for a moment, awash in pleasure. When she came back to herself she was still trying to catch her breath. Hilda lays between her legs, elbow resting against the sheets and cheek cupped in her hand, looking smug and pleased.

“I love watching that,” Hilda said. She raised herself up and crawled up Marianne’s body again, but this time she just pressed her lips to Marianne’s cheek and then curled around her. Marianne’s head rested against her breasts, and Hilda’s fingers combed through her hair gently, untangling it. “You’re so gorgeous, you know?”

Marianne knew her cheeks were red, but she couldn’t find it in herself to argue. Hilda sounded so certain. Maybe it was true. She reached out, groping for Hilda’s other hand, tangling their fingers together. 

“Thank you,” she said, and her voice sounded a little rough - she must have cried out louder than she’d thought. Hopefully no one had heard.

Hilda laughed. “Oh, Mari. You’re welcome, but you know I get a lot out of this too, right? Ah, you’re so _good_ , I really can’t stand it sometimes.” She bent down, pressing her lips to Marianne’s forehead, and Marianne wanted to disagree again. Wanted to say that Hilda was the good one, that she always knew what Marianne wanted, what she needed. That she gave it to her in such incredible ways.

But she didn’t think she’d be able to get the words out properly, and anyway, Hilda knew. So instead Marianne simply relaxed against Hilda’s soft body and let those arms wrap around her, let herself slip into contentment. After all, hadn’t she earned it?


End file.
